


That Moment, When There Is No Lichen.

by Hopefullyamayzing



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, anybody don't like Havoc should go die in a hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefullyamayzing/pseuds/Hopefullyamayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is forced into going bowling by Tamara, and ends up having more fun than he thought he would. (Bad karma radiates from bowling alleys, for Aaron)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment, When There Is No Lichen.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I know it is really short, and I am sorry. But honestly, it seemed a lot longer writing it out on paper compared to a computer format. I hate when that happens.

Aaron had seriously not wanted to go bowling. Tamara had made him and Call go, even though dogs, (or Chaos-ridden wolves vaguely resembling them), weren’t allowed inside. Also, bowling held bad memories of being captured by Drew, who he had thought was his friend, and Master Joseph, being hung, none too gently, by his ankles and tied to the rafters, all the while being suspended above a chaos elemental. Tamara had insisted, though, sayinging it would be rude for the two Makaris not to go. Apparently it was a end-of-the-year tradition, only heightened by the ‘fact’ that Call’s dad had ‘killed’ Constantine Madden with the Alkahest. Honestly, Aaron still wasn’t sure about how he felt about Call possessing the soul of the Enemy, but Call seemed no different from before. He hasn’t changed, just your perception of him, Aaron realized. 

Celia was pretty good at bowling, Jasper was OK, and Call was pretty much awful. Aaron knew that Call was convinced Jasper was cheating, and using air magic to get strikes, and caught him once or twice ranting about it to Alex Strike, who just laughed as he held hands with Kimiya. Apparently, they were back together again. Because of the ‘no dogs’ rule, Havoc had been left outside, right at the door,scratching and whining like crazy, as close as he could get to Call. Finally, an annoyed Master Rufus, but showing it by only the crease of his eyebrows, (it scared Aaron how he could read Rufus like that now), let Havoc in with a flick of his fingers. Aaron and Tamara both laughed at how relieved Call looked. 

In the tenth round, Aaron and Celia somehow tied, and Tamara came in second. Call was going to be in dead last, no matter what he got now, and Jasper was teasing him mercilessly about it. So, just as Jasper’s monogrammed ball rolled down the lane in what was going to be a perfect shot, a tendril of darkness, aimed perfectly for once, brought Jasper’s worn bowling ball into the void. Aaron looked around at Call, not really surprised. He had known it was going to happen- could feel the slight, strange, tug that meant Call was drawing on his soul to work chaos, but it was still pretty funny. Call was panting, slightly; not really a surprise, considering, but still doubled over laughing.

Riding on the school bus on the way back to the Magisterium, stuffed with actual pizza and pop, (no lichen in sight), with Tamara, and Call, and Havoc, Aaron was laughing, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Magisterium so much, and even though until recently I haven't done anything online with it yet, I have been with it since the first page!! Please comment below, and give me the good, the bad, and the ugly. Like all fanfiction authors, I live or die by your comments (or lack thereof).


End file.
